freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Golden Freddy
"Ktoś używał jednego z kostiumu. Mieliśmy ich kilka na tyłach, taki żółty... Ktoś go używał... Teraz żaden z nich nie zachowuje się w porządku" - Phone Guy (Noc 6 w FNaF2) Złoty Freddy (z pol.Golden Freddy) ', to animatronik występujący w FNaF 1 i 2. W FNaF 1, pojawia się na plakacje w Zachodnim Korytarzu. A w FNaF2, od nocy 6 samoistnie w biurze. Wygląd Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Złoty Freddy, to animatronik-niedźwiedź o otyłej sylwetce i złotym kostiumie. Z nazwy, można wnioskować, że jest podobny do Freddy'ego i to prawda. Jednak różni ich, parę rzeczy: Złoty Freddy ma niebieski cylinder z czerwoną obwódką, w przeciwieństwie do Freddy'ego, który ma czarny i bez obwódki, pod jego otwartymi ustami, które wyglądają, jakby "ryczały" jest niebieska muszka, która różni się kolorem, od muszki Freddy'ego, która jest czarna oraz, jak znów sama nazwa wskazuje, jego kostium jest koloru złotego. Co ciekawe, tak samo jak Freddy, ma mikrofon w prawej ręce. Jego stopy, trochę przypominają kacze, lub kurze. Ma czarne oczy z białymi, małymi źrenicami. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Złoty Freddy dalej jest animatronikiem-niedźwiedzia o otyłej sylwetce i złotym kostiumie. Mimo wszystko, dosyć się zmienił. Nie ma już muszki, a kapelusz jest czarny i bez żadnej obwódki. Mimo, iż nadal ma złoty/żółty kostium, to jest on dosyć brudny. Jego głowa jest pochylona w prawo i ma otwartą szczękę, która nie wydaje się ryczeć. Tak samo jak Freddy, nie ma prawego ucha, zamiast niego jest kabel. Najwidoczniejszą zmianą, są oczy. W FNaF miał czarne oczy z białymi źrenicami, a w FNaF2, ma puste oczodoły, bez źrenic. Nawet z prawego oka zwisa kabel. Kable też zwisają z jego barków. Jeśli lepiej się przyjrzymy, to dostrzeżemy część endoszkieletu, na nogach. Zachowanie Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Golden Freddy pojawia się w bardzo nietypowy sposób. Gdy sprawdzamy Zachodni Korytarz (CAM 2B), to plakat Freddy'ego może zmienić się na plakat twarzy Złotego Freddy'ego. Jak tylko odkryjemy plakat, usłyszymy śmiech dziewczynki. Jak tylko gracz opuści monitor, Złoty Freddy pojawi się w biurze, nie zatrzymają go nawet Drzwi! Mike będzie widział, przez około 8 sekund halucynacje Freddy'ego z przekrwionymi gałkami ocznymi i napis '"IT'S ME" wokół niego. Po 8 sekundach, Złoty Freddy przystąpi do Jumpscare. Jego Jumpscare jest też nietypowy, nie zaatakuje "całym ciałem", tylko pojawi się jego twarz, która wygląda jak twarz na plakacie w Zachodnim Korytarzu, tylko większa. A gra się scrashuje. Żeby go pokonać, trzeba po prostu podnieść monitor. Wtedy Złoty Freddy w tajemniczych okolicznościach zniknie. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 W drugiej części, jego sposób pojawiania się jest jeszcze dziwniejszy. Złoty Freddy może pojawić się jedynie i wyłącznie w nocy 6. W przeciwieństwie do pierwszej części, gracz nie ma wpływu na jego pojawianie się, gdyż Złoty Freddy ukazuje się samoistnie i pojawia się w dwóch formach. Pierwsza Złoty Freddy pojawi się w biurze i będzie, przez chwile siedział nieruchomo. Po 10 sekundach, jego ciało zniknie i zaatakuje nas jego twarz. Po czym zginiemy jak od zwykłego animatronika. Druga Złoty Freddy pojawi się w korytarzu. Pojawi się tam tylko jego głowa, nie całe ciało. Gracz powinnien, kiedy się pojawi, chociaż jeden raz zaświecić na jego latarką. Po pewnym czasie zniknie. Ciekawostki * Są spekulacje, że to on spowodował The Bite of '87 * Możliwe, że występował z Springtrap'em na scenie w "Fredbears Family Dinner". O czym świadczy, minigra "Stage 01". * Są spekulacje, że Złoty Freddy jest 5 zabitym dzieckiem. O czym, świadczy minigra "Give Gifts, Give Life" ze względu pojawiającego się na środku piątego ciała * Niektórzy sądzą, że w Złotym Freddy'm jest uwieziona dusza dziewczynki, ponieważ gdy zobaczymy plakat Złotego Freddy'ego, to usłyszymy śmiech dziewczynki. * W FNaF 1, nie możemy ustawić sztucznej inteligencji, podczas nocy 7. A, w FNaF 2 jesteśmy w stanie, to zrobić. * Są plotki, że Złoty Freddy z FNaF1 i z FNaF2, to inne animatroniki. Jest to spowodowane dużą różnicą, wyglądu, pojawiania się i Jumpscare. Jednak to nieprawda, ponieważ obaj nazywają się w plikach, tak samo. ** A w plikach, obydwaj nazywają się "Yellow Bear" (z pol. Żółty Miś). * Niektórzy sądzą, że Złoty Freddy jest halucynacją. Z powodu, jego nietypowego pojawiania się i Jumpscare. Jednak, gdyby rzeczywiście był halucynacją, to dziwny byłby fakt, że może nas zabić. * Są spekulacje, że Marionetka jest matką Złotego Freddy'ego. Ale nie ma, na to dowodów. * Jest jednym z dwóch animatroników, które nie wchodzą do nas ani wentylacją, ani korytarzem. Drugim jest Marionetka * Jest jedynym starym animatronikiem, który nie pojawia się w Części/Usługi ** Ale są pogłoski, że jest Shadow Freddy'm. * Złoty Freddy z FNaF 2, przypomina przemalowanego Freddy'ego. * Od wersji 1.3 w FNaF1. Po ustawieniu inteligencji animatroników w taki sposób "1-9-8-7", wyskoczy nam Jumpscare Złotego Freddy'ego. Scott tak zrobił by się pozbyć pogłosek o dodatkowym zakończeniu. * W FNaF 3 czasami pojawia się w nocy 6, po lewej stronie ekranu. Jest całkowicie niegroźnym Easter Egg'iem i nic nie może zrobić graczowi. ** Chociaż po rozjaśnieniu ekranu we FNAF 3 wygląda to tak, jakby Halucynacja atakująca nas we FNaF 3 to Golden Freddy, a ten pojawiający się obok nas to zwykły freddy. * Są pogłoski, że Złoty Freddy mieszka w Kuchni lub w Magazynie podczas kiedy tam nie patrzymy. * Po sieci krążył film, że Złoty Freddy na chwile pojawił się w kuchni. Jednak odkryto, że to Fan-made i nie ma plików graficznych z kuchnią. * Ponoć jego kostiumu, używał słynny morderca 5 dzieci. * Jest teoria, że to on zabił Phone Guy'a, gdyż tuż przed zabójstwem, słyszymy Jumpscare Złotego Freddy'ego. ** Ta teoria łączy się z drugą teorią, która mówi że po zabiciu Phone Guy'a jego ciało włożono do kostiumu Złotego Freddy'ego. * Podczas Jumpscare, słychać inny dźwięk, niż w przypadku innych animatroników. ** Jednak pewien gracz odkrył, że to spowolniony dźwięk zwykłego Jumpscare. * Wbrew powszechnej opinii, Złoty Freddy pojawia się w FNaF1 na mobilnej wersji, ale ma mniejszą szansę na ukazanie się. * Jeżeli wejdzie do waszego pokoju i włączycie monitoring na 3 sekundy, wasza gra sie zbaguje i trzeba będzie zrestartować grę. Golden freddy1.png|Złoty Freddy w FNaF 1 FNAF2SlumpedGoldenFreddy.png|Złoty Freddy w FNaF2 Shadow freddy in fnaf 3 by spedatw-d8p5djk.jpg|Złoty Freddy w FNaF3, w formie Easter Egg'u INNE COS.jpg|Jumpscare Złotego Freddy'ego w FNaF1 i po wpisaniu "1-9-8-7" w Nocy 7 Golden Freddy jumpscer.gif|Jumpscare Złotego Freddy'ego w FNaF2 540.png|Plakat Złotego Freddy'ego Fifth body.png|5 zabite dziecko w minigrze "Give Gifts, Give Live", uznawane jest Złotego Freddy'ego|link=Minigry Fnaf2 golden freddy down the hall by halodude356-d86vgqe.png|Twarz Złotego Freddy'ego, zmierza w naszą stronę. Steamworkshop webupload previewfile 342017455 preview.jpg|Złoty Freddy w biurze, w FNaF2|link=Nasza Siedziba Golden Freddy Death.gif|Jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego GoldenFreddyDoll.png|Pluszowy Golden Freddy Kategoria:Animatronics Kategoria:Freddy Fazbear Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Halucynacje Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3